percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 10: Battle For Tartarus Part 3
When Quintus said that we had to get Triton that meant we will have to fight our way through a wave of Makhai and then monsters. First we fought our way towards Boyd, Clint, and Miles. We had to fight monsters that were coming back instantly, it was like fighting your own shadow. When we finally reached them we all had scratches, cuts, and bruises over our bodies. "We need to get Triton quick", Quintus said. "I'm to tired, I don't think I can do it", Miles said. "Me to", Boyd said trying to catch his breath. We were all tired, nobody wanted to continue but nobody wanted to leave more than Quintus. "Can we take a break". "That would be nice", Alexia said. "I'm sorry but no", Quintus said. "Lets get Triton and go", I said. We rushed to Triton and saw he was getting weaker and weaker. "This is my punishment for my failure. Ouranos was furious that you destroyed the tower and blamed me so he decided to use me as his sacrifice to help in his revival, but my power isn't enough", Triton said. "Triton you have completed in your task for my father", Oceanus said. Makhai surrounded everywhere there was no escape. "What do we do now", Alexia said. I had no idea on what to do. We could stand here and die our fight, I looked at Triton and saw he wouldn't last much longer. I looked at my wrist and the gift from my father appeared on me, it started to glow and turned into a trident. "Whoa when did you get that?", Quintus said. "Long story", I replied. I struck the ground with my trident and the Makhai was gone and so was my strength. "Whoa that took a lot out of me". I destroyed all the chains on my brother and Boyd caught me from falling and Alexia had Triton. "We need to leave now", I said. We hurried through Tartarus and was being followed by Oceanus in the form of a flood. "Someone needs to hold him off", Clint said. "I do it", Miles said. "I will to", I said. Everyone looked at me like I said something crazy. "Dude you are way to tired to fight", Boyd said. "No, the prophecy said Miles and I have to work together and we will", I responded. A Makhai sprung from nowhere and tried to kill me. Boyd jumped in the way and was now facing the demon in a duel, it was great to see Boyd winning until he was backed into a corner. Boyd wasn't able to defend from the Makhai's simultaneous attacks, the creature knocked Boyd's sword out of his hands and both sides of the creature started slashing and stabbing at him. "NO!", I shouted and I threw my trident at the demon and watched it die. We ran towards Boyd who was coughing up blood. Chapter 11: Death Match Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening